This invention relates to the field of electrical bridging clips which may be used to interconnect a plurality of electrical terminals which are spaced apart in horizontal rows and vertical columns. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved bridge clip carrier for transporting bridge clips and easily attaching the clips to appropriate locations over connectors in a terminal block.
Terminal connecting blocks are used extensively in the fields of electronics and communications. For example, they are used by the telephone industry in distribution cabinets for connecting conductors in a cable from an exchange to other conductors extending to various stations within a building One type of terminal connecting block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,498 and comprises a plurality of connector elements arranged in spaced horizontal rows and vertical columns of terminals in a connector block. Each element comprises a plurality of connectors joined together at a base portion. Each of the connectors is of the insulation penetrating type, i.e. the insulation on an electrical conducting wire is sheared when the wire is inserted in the connector.
It is often desired or required to interconnect a plurality of electrical terminals which are spaced apart in rows or columns. A well known connecting technique which has become widely accepted by those skilled in the art is to utilize a one-piece metal connector clip of approximate U-shape and termed a bridging clip. Bridging clips similar to the type hereinabove discussed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,376; U.S. Design Pat. No. 224,406 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,168. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,376 describes a plurality of bridging or connector clips separately attached at desired intervals along a longitudinal supporting means capable of interconnecting vertical columns of electrical terminals.
In many applications, it is desired to interconnect horizontal rows of electrical connectors. To accomplish this task, bridging clips with lengths large enough to span the distance between two or more electrical connectors have been available (the length being dependent on the number of connectors to be interconnected).
As previously discussed, electrical connectors similar to U.S. Pat. No 3,234,498 comprise a plurality of terminals at particular intervals When connecting those terminals arranged in a horizontal row, the individual bridging clip is visually aligned by the installer and after a downward force, is engaged by the bias action inherent in the U-shaped metal clip. It will be appreciated that such bridging clips are relatively small and difficult to handle. As a result, problems occur during installation in trying to manually manipulate the clips onto connectors. These problems incur greater labor time and consequently increased installation costs. Installation time is also increased because only one bridging clip may be attached at a time. Thus, when an entire row of bridge clips is needed, each clip must nonetheless be loaded individually. This situation is both time consuming and frustrating to the bridge clip installer.
Still another problem with conventional bridge clips is that undesired shorting may occur due to the lack of an insulative covering on the bridge clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,802 overcomes some of these problems by disclosing a two-piece insulative housing for carrying a plurality of bridge clips therein. The insulative housing has compartments therein which terminate at slots for retaining discrete bridge clips. The bridge clips are loosely housed in the cavities to permit longitudinal displacement. In addition, opposed ramp means are provided adjacent to the slots for urging the arms of the bridge clip outwardly during bridge clip removal. The opposed ramps prevent loading of the bridge clips through the slots and thus necessitate that the insulative housing be two-piece so that the bridge clips may be loaded during assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,524 is also directed to an insulative housing for bridge clips. This patent discloses a housing suitable only for a single bridge clip which is contoured and dimensioned to effect an interference fit and thereby enhance retention of the clip. Also, opposed nibs are provided to engage opposed and corresponding openings in the bridge clip. It will be appreciated that a drawback of the bridge clip cover of U.S. Pat. 4,430,524 is that it may be used only with a single bridge clip; and therefore does not permit decreased installation time, as does for example, the bridge clip holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,802.
A significant drawback to prior art bridge clip holders of both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,802 and 4,430,524 is that there is no provision for testing sinCe the bridge cliPs are completely encased in the housing.